Intent
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Nagisa is sent to kill a certain target whom he has a past with.


"Nagisa" I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. For some reason, I refused to open my eyes. "Hey, Nagisa" a groaned escaped from my throat as I lifted my head to look at a very irritating redhead.

"What is it?" I asked, my body straightening itself and cracking for my position when I went to take a nap. Karma leaned against the windowsill, his eyes looking at the sky.

"Sensei is calling for you" another groaned came out of my vocal chords.

"I just came back from an assignment and he wants to throw me into another one? I'm human, you know." Karma grinned and lifted his arms as a way of surrender.

"Don't blame me. It is your own fault for being so good at this." I glared him down as I started to make my way to Sensei's office. All of the students were scattered around the Academy. Fortunately, they were almost none in the hallway as I stomped with anger, reaching the office.

"Sensei!" the door was unlocked, to my surprise, which made my tasked of slamming it against the wall easier. "Sensei, please tell me it is not another assignment." All I received? A giggle. An irk mark appeared on my forehead.

"Well, well, Nagisa-kun. You're the best student we have, after all. It would be wrong to send another person. Even more with this assignment in particular. If it makes you feel better, though, you can take Karma-kun with you." I sighed, relieved.

"Fine, but after I'm done with this one, I need vacations for a whole month, got it?" His grinned widened while his heard started to nod. Another irk mark. "Tell me what I need to know to do this." Sensei took out a folder and placed it carefully on top of his desk.

"It was so heartbreaking to take this but, a job is a job, no favoritism included. We cannot let our feeling interfere." He choked a dramatical sob, which brought another irk mark to my forehead. This man will be the death of me. "Take this photo with you. Also, written in this paper is the information of your target. And this right here is the money that you'll need." I took everything on my hands. The first thing I noticed was the money.

"Sensei, why all of this?" He shrugged.

"You're traveling out of the country for this one. Russia, apparently." I nodded and took the photo between two fingers to take a better look at the same time that I asked.

"The name?" Meaningless, seeing as my muscles contracted and my throat closed, recognizing the face in the picture. Sensei, though, felt that he needed to give me what I asked.

"Nikiforov, the famous skater. Victor Nikiforov." My eyes kept looking at the picture with shock. _Why?_ I asked. _Why does it have to be you?_ In front of me, Koro-sensei tilted his head. "Nagisa-kun? Are you okay?" I was brought out of my trance and I swallowed, trying to make my best to conceal my emotions.

"Yes, I was just shocked that it was such a famous skater. What a loss, right?" Sensei brought out a handkerchief to dry the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

"I know, I was the thinking the same!" He kept crying over as I walked out. And, in all of this, a question kept repeating itself inside my mind. _Why you?_

 **2 years earlier.**

It was raining heavily all around town. Few people were out of their houses in this terrible weather that was drowning the streets at a quick pace. One person in particular was nowhere near to his house. Police sirens could be heard close by and the sneezed of the person that was hiding in the shadows.

"Are you okay?" the boy jumped, startled, when a strange voice spoke. "You must be freezing out here." The boy moved away from the stranger without thinking it twice. His mistake was not being aware of his surroundings as his head hit the wall in the hurry to move. The stranger flinched. "That must have hurt, do you need help?" The boy shook his head a few times. "Okay, but you still must be freezing. Come with me, I'll treat you to some food and warm clothes" The stranger held up his left hand, waiting for the boy to take it. That was the decision that he had to take. The hand or the cold and empty building. Thinking about for some time, the boy took the stranger's hand as it was retracting, startling its owner a little bit.

"I'll go with you." He said in a quiet voice, eyes looking at the ground, reason as to why he missed the gentle smile on the stranger's face.

"What's your name?"

"Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa" The stranger's smile grew.

"Nice to meet you Nagisa-kun, my name is Victor." Nagisa nodded while wrapping his hands around his body. Victor took notice of that. "Here, have my coat." Before he could protest, a warm piece of clothing was put on him.

"But then you'll be cold!" Victor laughed at his concern, already walking out of the building.

"I live in an even colder place, so this is nothing compared." Nagisa decided to leave it at that, walking an even pace with Victor. "Why were you out there alone?"

The boy snuggled inside the coat, thinking of a way to explain. "I was hiding" were the words that he let out. Victor glanced at him.

"From what?" Nagisa looked at the side, some couples and friends where out and about, crazy people walking in this weather.

"The police" The sirens had already disappeared by now but the boy hadn't relaxed one bit. His muscles were still tense and his eyes alert. Victor stared at him, not knowing if he should question more about what he said.

"Don't we all at some point?" he grinned and kept walking forward through the drenched streets. Nagisa blushed a little at that statement. He shouldn't be comforted by a stranger but that was what was happening right now. After the sudden shock, the bluenette whirled his head around.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Victor hummed with a silly smile on his face. Nagisa frowned at the quiet response he received.

"To my house" he said after a few seconds. "My fiancee must have food already prepared and my son would be thrilled to meet a new person." The frown didn't leave his face. _Fiancee? Son? This person didn't even know him and he was taking him to the safety of his house where the people he loved lived!_ Deciding to not share his thoughts, both kept walking under the rain.

The sound of knocking brought Nagisa back to reality. His blue eyes leveled up to look at a pristine white door in front. At his side, Victor stood with shiny eyes and the same silly smile.  
He could hear hurried footsteps from the inside and a childish giggled that must've belonged to a kid.

The door opened and Nagisa saw a handsome man, black hair and glasses.

"Victor? You could've just entered, where's your key?" The man asked, a confused and worried expression on his face. His brown eyes eyes looked down at Nagisa and the confusion increased. He waited for Victor to explain himself.

"Yuri! It is indeed a delight to see your beautiful face!" he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other and kissing his cheek with care. The man, Yuri, rolled his eyes and pushed Victor away from him.

"Victor," he said, his eyes hard. "Explain" the other sighed, one of his hands planting itself on top of Nagisa's head.

"I found him freezing to death inside an abandoned building. I couldn't just leave him there. "

"So you brought him to our house?" Yuri asked, an eyebrow raised. Victor chuckled nervously, his eyes looking at the floor. "OK, and why didn't you just entered? What happened to your keys?"

"Oh!" his face brightened. Instantly, he took the keys out his pocket "They're right here, I just wanted you to open the door for me." Yuri smiled slightly, his posture loosening.

"Okay, come on in." He stepped to the side, letting both of them enter the house. At that moment, Nagoya noticed the little blond kid hugging one of Yuri's leg and looking at him intensely.

Nagisa tilted his head to the side, staring at the blond hair of the kid.

"Yuri, say hi" The adult Yuri encouraged the child. Said kid, Yuri, removed a tiny hand from Yuri's leg and waved timidly at Nagisa. The boy smiled and waved back before being pushed further into the house by an enthusiastic Victor.

"Come on, enter. You must be hungry. Yuri, did you make food?" Nah is a heard and 'hmp' from the kitchen which probably meant yes. Victor ushered him to sit down on a chair and turned on the TV while waiting for the food. Nagisa was a little distracted looking around the house but the female voice inside the screen captured his attention.

'...today. All the information that we have at the moment is that the killer had sky blue hair and a petite figure to which we assume that it was a woman. More details have escaped our knowledge but...' Victor turned his head back curiously when he heard their guest chuckling. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Yuri who was peeking at them from the kitchen, having heard the laugh too.

"Nagisa?" he asked, not knowing if he would receive an answer "what's so funny?"

The boy turned his chuckles to full out laughter, holding his stomach from the pain that it gave. After a few minutes, he calmed down and swiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just this" he pointed to the TV. "That's why they'll never get the killer. They keep assuming it is a girl." he laughed again. "And to think I was so worried" he muttered in the quiet room. Victor raised both eyebrows and his moved from the boy to his fiancee and to the boy again, totally confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean?" he looked at the screen where they were already talking about something else. "How do you know?"

"Well" he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself after the outburst. "They only have hair color and figure. What can you possibly do with that? The killer might possibly look at the news, change their hair, use more or less clothes to throw off any suspicions. They might shape shapes too since it's not so difficult after all. Gain some weight or lose some. And as she said, they 'assume' it's a woman because of their petite figure. It might very well be a teenage boy who isn't full grown yet. This is just adults thinking that only adults can be possible of killing and getting away with it." Nah is a was grinning at the thought, his eyes not focusing on the other three people inside the room.

"Why would you think it's not an adult?" Yuri asked, stepping closer.

"Why would you think it is?" Nagisa retorted. Yuri was taken aback at that, totally not expect to be answered with such a question.

"A kid couldn't possibly be capable of such a murder as the one they talked about. They couldn't have so more children knowledge as to how to do that and escape without a trace after."

"That's where you're wrong." he smirked, looking over his shoulder at the adult closer to the kitchen. "But I can't blame you for having that kind of thinking. It is normal, after all." Before anyone else could talk in the tense atmosphere, Yuri's stomach growled making the other three focus back on what they were doing or waiting for before the casual argument.

The adult Yuri went back inside the kitchen before walking out with the food that was made. Dinner time was spent in mostly silence, only speaking when necessary. After they were done, Yuri took the child's hand to deliver him to bed and Victor walked around the table taking all the empty dishes and carrying them to the kitchen. Nagisa decided to help with that. The two of them started cleaning dish after dish without uttering a single word and when they were almost done, Victor spoke. His head was cast down, hair hiding his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, his voice as quiet as the wind on a winter night. Nagisa stopped all movement, hi eyes looking at his soaked hands. He decided to wait for a little more before opening his mouth himself. "You're just a kid, why did you killed him?" The bluenette opted to keep busy and doing the dishes once more before responding.

"I had to" Victor gripped the counter in front of him with such force that his nails started to bend a little and his hands were turning white. "That's my job" The man clenched his teeth in frustration and the boy could totally sympathize with him. He knew why he was acting this way, it hurt but there was nothing he could do and it wasn't like the company was forcing him to work. He liked it, he was good at it but normal people wouldn't get it.

"Should we, then, feel grateful that you've stayed a whole evening and we can still find ourselves breathing?" a voice spoke from them making both males to look back. Yuri was standing at the entrance of the kitchen with a small smile on his lips. Victor widened his glassy eyes at seeing him.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Well, a person with such a talent as yourself would be capable of killing three people like us without breaking answer if you so desired. We should be thankful, then, that you do not since we are still standing here." Yuri walked to his fiancee and cleaned his tears. "I understand Victor's pain. It is hard seeing a youth taking this path so early in life. But you don't seem like you need rescuing and I don't feel like we should be scared of you. I do apologize for underestimating you earlier, you appeared quite flustered at being put down from a suspect, although, if I may, quite amused" Nagisa stared at the man with wide eyes and an open mouth. No none and he literally meant no one could be this understanding. They may not approve of it, yes, but they weren't fighting so he could let his life go. He was extremely grateful. Before he knew it, tears started to slide down from his cheek.

"Karma, give me your status" he could hear static from a few moments before the mechanic voice of the red head came through.

"I see him. When should we approach?" Nagisa thought about it for a moment, still hesitating a little bit. "Nagisa?"

"I hear you. We should drive him somewhere deserted, try to look out for a place like that." Karma gave his approval and he went back to hearing static again. Of all the jobs he had taken and done, this was the one he hated the most. He had hoped that maybe sometime he would be able to see Victor and Yuri again but never under this circumstances. For the first time ever, he hated his job.

"Got him, should we approach?" Nagisa frown and clenched his fist. Before he started to have another set of thoughts, he placed a finger on his ear.

"Yes, give me the location."  
.

Walking down the streets was tedious. With every step he took he thought of another moment he had with Victor's family. It was awful having any set of feelings for your targets and this was the first time that it was happening to him. He despised the thought of it. He wanted these feelings gone. Or maybe, perhaps, his job.

He stopped for a few seconds in front of the alley, breathed in and put a few times and then stepped inside.

Karma was there already. Mask on his face and a gun in his hand. His foot was stepping on a person's back. A man's back. Victor's back...

"I'm here" he announce before stepping closer.

"I know" he replied. Karma never looked up, his eyes fixed on the person's eyes that were looking straight at him. Nagisa stepped even closer, a lump forming inside his throat. When he reached their position, he kneeled down besides Victor's face and placed a hand on his hair. The man didn't looked at him. Karma gritted his teeth and lifted the foot that was on his back to kick his face so he would look at his partner but Nagisa stopped him.

"Violence is not necessary in this case." He saw how Victor's body tensed at hearing his voice once more. He must have been thinking of recognizing it when he talked before. This time he voluntarily turned his head and met his eyes, mouth agape. Nagisa smiled a real smile, hand waving at his face's side. "Long time no see, Victor."

Karma decided to stay at a side for this, realizing that these two must have known each other. Victor was going to say something but then his mouth fell shut, his face leaving aside all expressions. Nagisa sighed.

"I can see you're not thrilled by our reunion."

"If it was under other circumstances, perhaps I would be." The bluenette laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Victor stared at him for a really long while, neither of them talking. "I really wish we hadn't met." Nagisa's voice cracked, the lump in his throat choking him. Victor let his emotions show once more.

"I'm happy we did." he rested his cheek on the floor, a kind smile on his face.

"How can you be able to smile like that?" it was really unbelievable. He knew his fate.

"It's only normal to smile when meeting an old friend." Nagisa placed a hand over his mouth, eyes glistening with tears that were already falling down from his face. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared but at least I got to see you again, Nagisa." Victor closed his eyes, smiles not leaving its place from his lips. Deciding to not drag this any further, the boy nodded to Karma and stood up.

The Red head looked at his partner for a moment, knowing that this would hurt a great deal for him. He must've known how this job was going to affect him but still took it without a fight. Tensing his jaw, Karma bent down and sliced the skater's throat in a second, not hesitating for a moment about it. Netter quick. Nagisa didn't look away and neither did he sob. He just looked down at the smiling face of the man that once took him to his home because he actually gave a damn. He left a family without a father. A partner without his husband. A hole inside his heart. The tears didn't stopped coming down but he refused to let out a sound. Karma eventually walked around the body and grabbed his arm. They needed to go. He looked at the Halo of blood around the pale, smiling face of his old friend and nodded.

They walked back out and acted like nothing happened, as always. Sometime later, someone would find the body and call the authorities. The family will be informed of the tragedy. Reporters will get hold of the news and the whole word will mourn the death of Victor Nikiforov, the famous skater. But right now, at this very moment, Nagisa was just doing a walk of shame.


End file.
